wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dziewiąty
Pustelnik przyszedł mnie obudzić, siadł na moim łóżku i rzekł: - Moje dziecko, złe duchy znowu tej nocy wyprawiały w mojej pustelni piekielne harce. Samotnicy Tebaidy nie byli więcej ode mnie wystawieni na złość szatańską; nie wiem przy tym, co mam sądzić o człowieku, który przybył z tobą i zwie się kabalistą. Przedsięwziął wyleczyć Paszeka i w istocie wiele mu pomógł, ale bynajmniej nie używał egzorcyzmów, przepisanych przez rytuał naszego świętego Kościoła. Pójdź do mojej pustelni, czeka na nas śniadanie, po którym usłyszymy zapewne przygody tego dziwnego nieznajomego. Wstałem i udałem się za pustelnikiem. W istocie, znalazłem Paszeka w daleko lepszym stanie, a twarz jego wydała mi się mniej odrażająca. Nadal był ślepy na jedno oko, ale nie wywieszał już tak obrzydliwie języka. Usta przestały mu się pienić i pozostałe oko toczyło mniej błędne spojrzenia. Powinszowałem kabaliście, który mi odrzekł, że to tylko słaby dowód jego umiejętności. Następnie pustelnik przyniósł śniadanie, złożone z gorącego mleka i kasztanów. Podczas gdy spożywaliśmy tę skromną ucztę, ujrzeliśmy wchodzącego człowieka, chudego i wybladłego, którego cała postać miała w sobie coś przerażającego, chociaż nie można było rzec, co właściwie takie wrażenie wywołuje. Nieznajomy ukląkł przede mną i zdjął kapelusz. Wtedy ujrzałem, że ma owiązane czoło. Wyciągnął ku mnie kapelusz, jak gdyby prosił o jałmużnę. Rzuciłem mu sztukę złota. Szczególny żebrak podziękował mi i dodał: - Senor Alfonsie, twój dobry uczynek nie pójdzie na marne. Uprzedzam cię, że ważny list czeka na ciebie w Puerto-Lapiche. Przeczytaj go, zanim wejdziesz do Kastylii. Udzieliwszy mi tego ostrzeżenia nieznajomy ukląkł przed pustelnikiem, który mu napełnił kapelusz kasztanami, następnie uczynił to samo przed kabalistą, ale wnet zerwał się mówiąc: - Od ciebie niczego nie żądam. Jeżeli powiesz, kto jestem, gorzko kiedyś tego pożałujesz. Po tych słowach wyszedł z pustelni. Gdy zostaliśmy sami, kabalista zaczął śmiać się i rzekł: - Aby wam dowieść, jak mało lękam się pogróżek tego człowieka, zaraz wam powiem, że jest to Żyd Wieczny Tułacz, o którym zapewne musieliście słyszeć. Od siedemnastu wieków ani razu nie usiadł, ani nie położył się, nie odpoczął, nie zasnął. Idąc bez przerwy, zje wasze kasztany i nazajutrz rano będzie już stąd o jakie sześćdziesiąt mil. Zwykle przebiega we wszystkich kierunkach niezmierzone pustynie Afryki. Żywi się dzikimi owocami, a drapieżne zwierzęta mijają go bez szkody z powodu świętego piętna Thau, wyrytego na jego czole. Dlatego to, jak zauważyliście, nosi na głowie przepaskę. Nie bywa on nigdy w naszych okolicach, chyba na wezwanie jakiego kabalisty. Wreszcie mogę wam zaręczyć, że go tu wcale nie wzywałem. bo go nie cierpię. Jednakowoż muszę wyznać, że często wie on o wielu rzeczach; radzę ci zatem, senor Alfonsie, nie zaniedbywać jego przestrogi. - Senor kabalisto - odpowiedziałem - Żyd doniósł mi, że list czeka na mnie w Puerto-Lapiche. Spodziewam się stanąć tam pojutrze i nie zapomnę zapytać oberżysty. - Nie potrzeba tak długo czekać - odparł kabalista. - Musiałbym mało znaczyć w świecie duchów, gdybym nie mógł dostarczyć ci tego listu wcześniej. To mówiąc pochylił głowę na prawe ramię i wyrzekł kilka wyrazów rozkazującym głosem. W pięć minut później upadł na stół wielki list pod moim adresem. Rozpieczętowałem go i przeczytałem co następuje: Senor Alfonsie! Z rozkazu JKMości, naszego Najmiłościwszego Pana, Don Filipa V, uprzedzam cię, abyś wstrzymał twój przyjazd do Kastylii. Srogość tę winieneś przypisać jedynie nieszczęściu, które spowodowało, że rozgniewałeś na siebie święty trybunał, zajmujący się zachowaniem czystości wiary w Hiszpanii. Niech jednak ten wypadek w niczym nie zmniejsza twojej gorliwości w chęci służenia królowi. Wraz z niniejszym załączam ci urlop na trzy miesiące. Przepędź ten czas na granicach Kastylii i Andaluzji; wszelako nie przebywaj zbyt długo w żadnej z obu tych prowincji. Pomyślano już o uspokojeniu twego czcigodnego ojca i przedstawiono mu całą sprawę w świetle wcale go nie rażącym. Twój życzliwy Don Sancho de Tor de Peńas Minister Wojny Do tego listu przyłączony był urlop na trzy miesiące, opatrzony potrzebnymi podpisami i pieczęciami. Podziwialiśmy pośpiech gońców kabalisty, następnie prosiliśmy go, aby dotrzymał nam obietnicy i opowiedział wypadki przeszłej nocy w Venta Quemada. Odrzekł nam, podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia, że nie zrozumiemy wielu rzeczy w jego opowiadaniu, ale zastanowiwszy się przez chwilę, zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA KABALISTY Nazywają mnie w Hiszpanii don Pedro de Uzeda i pod tym nazwiskiem o dzień drogi stąd posiadam piękny zamek. Prawdziwe moje miano jest rabbi Sadok Ben Mamun, jestem bowiem Żydem. Przyznawanie się do tego jest cokolwiek niebezpieczne w Hiszpanii, ale poza tym, że ufam waszej uczciwości, uprzedzam was, że nie tak łatwo byłoby mi zaszkodzić. Wpływ gwiazd na moje przeznaczenie zaczął objawiać się od pierwszych chwil mego życia. Ojciec mój, sporządziwszy mój horoskop, przejęty był radością, gdy ujrzał, że przyszedłem na świat w momencie, gdy słońce przechodziło w znak Panny. Wprawdzie użył całej umiejętności na dopięcie tego celu, ale nie spodziewał się tak dokładnego skutku. Nie potrzebuję wam mówić, że ojciec mój, Mamun, był pierwszym astrologiem swego czasu. Wszelako gwiaździarstwo było jedną z najmniejszych nauk, jakie posiadał; szczególniej posunął znajomość kabalistyki, do stopnia, jakiego żaden z rabinów dotąd nie osiągnął. W cztery lata po moim przyjściu na świat ojcu memu urodziła się córka pod znakiem Bliźniąt. Pomimo tej różnicy jednakowo nas wychowywano. Nie miałem jeszcze dwunastu lat, siostra zaś ośmiu, kiedy umieliśmy już po hebrajsku, po chaldejsku, po syrochaldejsku, znaliśmy mowy Samarytanów, Koptów, Abisyńczyków i różne inne umarłe lub umierające języki. Nadto, bez pomocy ołówka, mogliśmy rozłożyć litery każdego wyrazu wedle wszelkich zasad oznaczonych prawidłami kabalistyki. Kończyłem właśnie dwunasty rok, gdy z niezwykłą starannością ułożono nasze włosy w pierścienie; ażeby zaś nie urazić wstydliwości, właściwej znakom, pod którymi się urodziliśmy, dawano nam do jedzenia mięso z dziewiczych zwierząt, wybierając dla mnie samców, samice zaś dla mojej siostry. Gdy zacząłem szesnasty rok, ojciec postanowił nas przypuścić do tajemnic kabały Sefirot. Naprzód dal nam do rąk Sefer Zohar, czyli tak zwaną Jasną Księgę, z której nic nie można zrozumieć, tak dalece jasność dzieła ślepi umysł patrzących. Następnie zagłębialiśmy się nad Sifra dizeniutą, czyli Tajemniczą Księgą, w której najzrozumialszy okres może wybornie ujść za zagadkę. Na koniec przystąpiliśmy do Idra Rabba i Idra Zutta. to jest do Wielkiego i Małego Sanhedrynu. Są to rozmowy, w których rabbi Szymon, syn Jochaja, autor dwóch poprzednich dzieł, zniżając styl do potocznej rozmowy, udaje, że naucza swych przyjaciół najprostszych rzeczy, tymczasem zaś odsłania im najbardziej zadziwiające tajemnice, a raczej wszystkie te objawienia pochodzą prosto od proroka Eliasza, który po kryjomu opuścił niebieskie krainy i był obecny wśród rozmawiających pod przybranym nazwiskiem rabina Abby. Być może, że wy wszyscy wyobrażacie sobie, jakobyście nabyli prawdziwego pojęcia o tych boskich księgach z tłumaczenia łacińskiego, wydanego wraz z oryginałem chaldejskim r. 1684 w małym miasteczku niemieckim, zwanym Frankfurt, ale my śmiejemy się z zarozumiałości tych, którzy sądzą, że dość zwyczajnego wzroku ludzkiego, aby móc czytać w tych księgach. Wystarcza to zapewne w niektórych językach teraźniejszych, ale w hebrajskim każda litera jest liczbą, każdy wyraz przemądrą kombinacją, każde zdanie straszliwą formułą, która, gdy ją kto potrafi wymówić z potrzebnym przydechem i akcentami, z łatwością może poruszać góry i osuszać rzeki. Wiecie dobrze, że Adonaj słowem stworzył świat i następnie sam zamienił się w słowo. Słowo wprawia w ruch powietrze i umysł, działa na zmysły i duszę zarazem. Chociaż nie jesteście wtajemniczeni, zdołacie jednak z tego wywnioskować, że słowo jest koniecznym pośrednikiem między materią a wszelkim umysłem. Mogę wam jedynie powiedzieć, że nie tylko z każdym dniem nabywaliśmy nowych wiadomości, ale nadto nowej potęgi. Jeżeli nawet nie śmieliśmy jej jeszcze używać, to przecież cieszyliśmy się, dumni, że według wewnętrznego naszego przekonania siła ta tkwi w nas. Wkrótce jednak najsmutniejszy wypadek przerwał nasze rozkosze kabalistyczne. Co dzień spostrzegaliśmy z moją siostrą, że nasz ojciec, Mamun, coraz bardziej upada na siłach. Zdawał się być czystym duchem, który dlatego tylko przybrał postać ludzką, aby mógł być łatwiej dostrzeżony przez podksiężycowe istoty. Nareszcie pewnego dnia kazał nas zawołać do swojej pracowni. Postawa jego była tak boska i czcigodna, że mimowolnie padliśmy przed nim na kolana. Zostawił nas w tym położeniu i wskazując na klepsydrę, rzekł: - Zanim ten piasek się przesypie, już mnie nie będzie na tym świecie. Pamiętajcie wszystkie moje słowa. - Synu mój, do ciebie naprzód się odzywam. Przeznaczyłem ci niebiańskie małżonki, córki Salomona i królowej Saby. Przed przyjściem ich na świat nikt nie sądził, że staną się nieśmiertelne, ale Salomon nauczył królową wymawiać imię tego, który jest. Królowa wymówiła to imię w chwili rozwiązania. Nadleciały geniusze Wielkiego Wschodu i przyjęły dwoje bliźniąt, zanim te dotknęły się nieczystego siedliska, które zowią ziemią; następnie uniosły je w sferę córek Elohima, gdzie udzielono im daru nieśmiertelności z mocą podzielenia go z tym, którego kiedyś dwie bliźnie siostry wybiorą za wspólnego małżonka. To właśnie owe dwie małżonki o niewypowiedzianych przymiotach, które ojciec ich wspomina w swoim Szir hasz-szirim, czyli w Pieśni nad pieśniami. Zastanawiaj się nad tym boskim epitalamium, zatrzymując się co dziewięć wersetów. - Dla ciebie, moja córko, przeznaczam daleko świętszy związek. Dwaj Thoamimowie, ci sami, których Grecy znali pod nazwiskiem Dioskurów, a Fenicjanie - Kabirów, jednym słowem, Bliźnięta Zodiaku będą twoimi małżonkami. Co mówię?... serce twoje jest zbyt czułe... lękam się, aby jaki śmiertelnik... już brak piasku w klepsydrze... umieram. Po tych słowach ojciec zniknął, a w miejscu, na którym spoczywał, znaleźliśmy tylko garstkę lekkiego i świetlnego popiołu. Zebrałem te szacowne szczątki, złożyłem je w urnie i umieściłem w domowym tabernakulum, tuż pod skrzydłami cherubinów. Pojmujecie, że nadzieja nieśmiertelności i posiadania dwóch niebiańskich małżonek podwoiła we mnie zapał do nauk kabalistycznych. Wszelako przez długie lata nie śmiałem wzbić się do nieograniczonej wysokości i poprzestałem na zawładnięciu przez moje zaklęcia kilku geniuszami osiemnastego stopnia. Jednakowoż z każdym rokiem nabierałem więcej śmiałości. Przeszłego lata zacząłem pracować nad pierwszymi wersetami Szir hasz-szirimu. Zaledwie pierwszy werset rozłożyłem, gdy wtem przeraźliwy łoskot, jak gdyby cały mój zamek walił się z posad, obił się o moje uszy. Nie przeląkłem się zgoła; owszem, byłem przekonany, że praca wybornie mi się udaje. Przeszedłem do drugiego wersetu i gdy go ukończyłem, lampa z mego stołu zsunęła się na podłogę, podskoczyła kilka razy i znieruchomiała przed wielkim zwierciadłem, zawieszonym w głębi pokoju. Spojrzałem w zwierciadło i spostrzegłem końce dwóch prześlicznych kobiecych nóżek. Wnet za nimi pokazały się następne. Pochlebiałem sobie, że te zachwycające nóżki należą do niebiańskich córek Salomona, ale nie śmiałem prowadzić dalej moich działań. Następnej nocy znowu wziąłem się do pracy i ujrzałem dwie pary nóżek do kostek; w dwadzieścia cztery godziny później już zaczynałem spostrzegać kolana, ale wtem słońce wyszło ze znaku Panny i musiałem zaprzestać. Gdy słońce wkroczyło w znak Bliźniąt, siostra moja przedsięwzięła podobne działania i ujrzała nie mniej zadziwiające zjawisko, ale nie myślę wam opowiadać tego, co nie ma żadnego związku z moją własną historią. W tym roku chciałem znowu rozpocząć przerwaną pracę, gdy dowiedziałem się, że sławny adept ma właśnie przejeżdżać przez Kordowę. Sprzeczka, jaką miałem z tego powodu z moją siostrą, skłoniła mnie do odwiedzenia go. Spóźniłem się nieco z wyjazdem z domu i na wieczór stanąłem zaledwie w Venta Quemada. Znalazłem gospodę opuszczoną z powodu duchów, które ją nawiedzały; ponieważ jednak wcale się ich nie lękam, rozgościłem się w jadalnej izbie i rozkazałem małemu Nemraelowi, aby mi przyniósł wieczerzę. Nemrael jest to mały geniusz bardzo niskiego stopnia, którego używam do podobnych posyłek, i on to właśnie przyniósł twój list z Puerto-Lapiche. Poszedł do Andujar, gdzie nocował jakiś przeor benedyktynów, porwał mu bez ceremonii wieczerzę i przyniósł mi ją do gospody. Wieczerza składała się z pasztetu z kuropatw, który znalazłeś jeszcze nazajutrz z rana. Byłem jednak tak znużony, że zaledwie się jej dotknąłem: odesłałem więc Nemraela do mojej siostry, a sam położyłem się spać. Śród nocy rozbudził mnie dźwięk zegara, bijącego północ. Po tej przygrywce czekałem na ukazanie się jakiegoś ducha i przygotowałem się na odpędzenie go, gdyż w ogóle są to przykrzy i nieproszeni goście. Podczas tych przygotowań ujrzałem nagle mocne światło na stole stojącym w pośrodku pokoju, następnie zjawił się mały błękitny rabinek, który zaczął wybijać pokłony przed pulpitem, jak to zwykli czynić rabini podczas modlitwy. Miał zaledwie stopę wysokości i nie tylko jego szaty były błękitne, ale nawet twarz, broda, pulpit i księga. Poznałem natychmiast, że nie jest to duch, ale geniusz dwudziestego siódmego stopnia. Nie wiedziałem, jak się nazywa, i wcale go dotąd nie znałem. Jednakże użyłem formuły, której powszechnie wszystkie duchy ulegają. Natenczas mały błękitny rabinek zwrócił się do mnie i rzekł: - Zacząłeś całą twoją pracę na wspak i to jest przyczyną, dla której ujrzałeś naprzód nogi córek Salomona. Zacznij od ostatnich wersetów i staraj się przede wszystkim odgadnąć imiona niebiańskich piękności. To wyrzekłszy mały rabinek znikł bez żadnego śladu. To, co mi powiedział, było przeciwne wszystkim zasadom kabalistyki; wszelako byłem tak nieprzezorny, że posłuchałem jego zdania. Zacząłem składać ostatni werset Szir hasz-szirimzi i szukając nazwisk dwóch nieśmiertelnych, wynalazłem imiona Emina i Zibelda. Mocno byłem zdziwiony, wszelako rozpocząłem zaklęcia. Wtedy ziemia straszliwie zadrżała pod moimi nogami, zdawało mi się, że niebo pęka mi nad głową, i padłem bez zmysłów. Przyszedłszy do przytomności, ujrzałem się w miejscu połyskującym niezwykłym światłem. Kilku młodzieńców piękniejszych od aniołów trzymało mnie w objęciach, a jeden z nich rzekł do mnie: - Synu Adama! Powróć do zmysłów. Jesteś w mieszkaniu tych, którzy nie umierają. Rządzi nami patriarcha Enoch, który postępował przed Elohimem i porwany został z ziemi. Prorok Eliasz jest naszym arcykapłanem i wóz jego zawsze będzie na twoje rozkazy, skoro tylko zechcesz używać przejażdżki na której z planet. My jesteśmy egregorami, czyli dziećmi spłodzonymi z synów Elohima i córek człowieczych. Zobaczysz także między nami kilku nefilimów, wszelako w małej liczbie. Pójdź, przedstawimy cię naszemu władcy. Udałem się za nimi i stanąłem u stóp tronu, na którym Enoch zasiadał. Żadnym sposobem nie mógłbym znieść blasku jego oczu, nie śmiałem więc podnieść wzroku wyżej jak na jego brodę, która była podobna do tego bladego światła, jakie otacza księżyc podczas wilgotnych nocy. Obawiałem się, czy moje uszy będą w stanie znieść dźwięk jego głosu, ale głos ten był słodszy niż harmonia boskich organów. Pomimo to jeszcze go złagodził mówiąc do mnie: - Synu Adama, natychmiast przywiodą ci twoje małżonki. W tej samej chwili ujrzałem wchodzącego proroka Eliasza; trzymał za ręce dwie piękności, których wdzięków śmiertelni nigdy nie zdołaliby pojąć. Przez przejrzyste ich ciała można było widzieć dusze i dokładnie rozpoznać, jak ogień namiętności krąży im po żyłach i miesza się z krwią. Za nimi dwóch nefilimów niosło trójnóg z kruszcu tak kosztowniejszego od złota, jak złoto droższe jest od ołowiu. Córki Salomona podały mi ręce i zawiesiły na szyi plecionkę utkaną ze swych włosów. W tej samej chwili żywy i czysty płomień wybuchnął z trójnoga i pożarł to wszystko, co miałem w sobie śmiertelnego. Zaprowadzono nas do sypialni, połyskującej świetnością i rozpłomienionej miłością, otworzono ogromne okno, które wychodziło na trzecie niebo, i wnet zabrzmiały boskie śpiewy aniołów. Rozkosz ogarnęła mi zmysły... Ale cóż wam mogę jeszcze powiedzieć? Nazajutrz z rana obudziłem się pod szubienicą Los Hermanos między dwoma ohydnymi trupami, równie jak ten oto młody podróżny. Z tego wniosłem, że miałem do czynienia z niesłychanie złośliwymi duchami, których istoty nie znam dobrze. Lękam się nawet, aby ta przygoda nie zaszkodziła mi u prawdziwych córek Salomona, których tylko nóżki widziałem. - Nieszczęśliwy zaślepieńcze - rzekł pustelnik - i czegóż to żałujesz? Wszystko jest złudzeniem w twojej przeklętej nauce. Duchy ciemności, które tylko naigrywały się z ciebie, zadały daleko straszniejsze męczarnie biednemu Paszeko. Bez wątpienia taki sam los oczekuje tego młodego wojskowego, który przez zgubną zatwardziałość nie chce wyznać win swoich. Alfonsie, synu mój, Alfonsie! żałuj za grzechy, jeszcze masz czas na to. Zniecierpliwił mnie upór pustelnika w żądaniu ode mnie wyznań, których nie chciałem mu udzielić. Zimno mu odpowiedziałem, że wielce szanuję jego święte przestrogi, ale że poczucie honoru jest główną zasadą mego postępowania, po czym zaczęliśmy mówić o czym innym. - Senor Alfonsie - rzekł kabalista - ponieważ inkwizycja cię ściga, a król rozkazuje ci trzy miesiące przepędzić na tej pustyni, ofiaruję ci mój zamek. Poznasz moją siostrę Rebekę, która równie jest piękna jak uczona. Tak jest, pójdź ze mną; pochodzisz z Gomelezów, a krew ta niejedno ma prawo do naszego współczucia. Spojrzałem na pustelnika, aby odgadnąć z jego oczu, co myśli o tym zamiarze. Zdawało się, że kabalista przeniknął moje wątpliwości, gdyż zwróciwszy się do pustelnika, rzekł: - Mój ojcze, znam cię lepiej, aniżeli się tego domyślasz. Wiara nadaje ci wielką potęgę. Moje środki, chociaż nie tak święte, jednakowoż nie są diabelskie. Racz także przyjąć u mnie gościnę wraz z Paszekiem, którego - bądź tego pewny - zupełnie wyleczę. Zanim pustelnik odpowiedział, zaczął się modlić; po chwili namysłu zbliżył się do nas z wesołą twarzą i rzekł, że gotów jest nam towarzyszyć. Kabalista pochylił głowę na prawe ramię i kazał przyprowadzić konie. Wnet ujrzeliśmy przed drzwiami pustelni parę pięknych koni dla nas obu i dwa muły dla pustelnika i opętanego. Chociaż zamek oddalony był o dzień drogi, jak nam powiedział Ben Mamun, przecież w przeciągu godziny stanęliśmy u kresu podróży. Przez cały czas Ben Mamun opowiadał mi o swojej uczonej siostrze, tak że spodziewałem się ujrzeć jakąś Medeę z czarnym włosem, z laską czarodziejską w ręce, mruczącą niezrozumiałe, kabalistyczne wyrazy. Zawiodłem się w moich oczekiwaniach. Zachwycająca Rebeka, która nas przyjęła u bramy zamkowej, była najrozkoszniejszą, najbardziej czarującą blondynką, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Piękne złote włosy opadały jej z naturalnym wdziękiem na ramiona; śnieżysta suknia, spięta zapinkami nieocenionej wartości, spływała luźno po jej uroczej kibici. Zdawało się z powierzchowności, że mało dba o strój; wszelako, gdyby nawet było przeciwnie, nie mogłaby powabniej podnieść uroku czarownych wdzięków. Rebeka rzuciła się bratu na szyję, mówiąc: - Jakże byłam niespokojna o ciebie, zwłaszcza pierwszej nocy, kiedy to żadnym sposobem nie mogłam dowiedzieć się, co się z tobą stało. Cóż przez ten czas porabiałeś? - Później ci opowiem - odrzekł Ben Mamun. - Teraz staraj się dobrze przyjąć gości, których ci przyprowadzam. Oto jest pustelnik z doliny, ten młodzieniec zaś pochodzi z rodziny Gomelezów. Rebeka spojrzała obojętnie na pustelnika, ale rzuciwszy wzrok na mnie, spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem i rzekła ze smutkiem: - Spodziewam się, że na szczęście senor do nas nie należysz. Weszliśmy do zamku i wnet podniesiono za nami most zwodzony. Zamek był obszerny i utrzymany w największym porządku, chociaż służba składała się tylko z Mulata i Mulatki w tym samym wieku. Ben Mamun zaprowadził nas naprzód do swojej biblioteki; była to mała, okrągła komnata, służąca zarazem za pokój jadalny. Mulat rozesłał obrus, przyniósł olla podridę i cztery nakrycia, Rebeka bowiem nie siadła z nami do stołu. Pustelnik, udobruchany, jadł więcej niż zazwyczaj. Paszeko, choć nadal ślepy na jedno oko, uspokoił się w swym opętaniu, nie rozchmurzył jednak oblicza i siedział w milczeniu. Ben Mamun smacznie zajadał, ale ciągle był roztargniony i wyznał nam, że wczorajsza przygoda bezustannie krąży mu po głowie. Gdy wstaliśmy od stołu, rzekł: - Drodzy goście, oto są książki dla waszej zabawy. Mój Mulat jest na wasze rozkazy; tymczasem pozwólcie mi oddalić się, mam niektóre ważne zatrudnienia z moją siostrą. Zobaczymy się jutro w godzinie obiadowej. Ben Mamun odszedł i zostawił nas. że tak powiem, panami całego zamku. Pustelnik wziął z biblioteki legendę o pierwszych ojcach, żyjących samotnie na pustyni, i rozkazał Paszekowi, aby mu przeczytał kilka rozdziałów. Ja wyszedłem na taras zamkowy, zwieszający się nad przepaścią, w głębi której niewidzialny potok huczał z łoskotem. Jakkolwiek okolica smutną mi się wydała, z niesłychanym jednak zadowoleniem wpatrywałem się w nią lub raczej oddawałem się wrażeniom niezwykłego widoku. Nie tyle smutek mnie ogarnął, jak raczej wszystkie władze mego umysłu uległy odrętwieniu, wywołanemu przez okropne wzruszenia, jakich w ciągu tych kilku dni doznałem. Im bardziej zastanawiałem się nad doświadczonymi przygodami, tym mniej je rozumiałem; nareszcie nie śmiałem już o nich myśleć z obawy, abym całkiem nie postradał rozumu. Nadzieja przepędzenia kilku spokojnych dni w zamku Uzedy ukołysała nieco moją znękaną duszę. Tak rozmyślając, powróciłem do biblioteki. Przy schyłku dnia Mulat zastawił nam wieczerzę, złożoną z zimnego mięsiwa i suchych owoców; nie było jednak mięsa zwierząt nieczystych. Następnie rozłączyliśmy się: zaprowadzono Pustelnika i Paszeka do jednego, mnie zaś do drugiego pokoju. Położyłem się i zasnąłem, wkrótce jednak piękna Rebeka obudziła mnie, mówiąc: - Senor Alfonsie, wybacz, że poważam się sen ci przerwać. Wracam od mego brata, z którym czyniliśmy najstraszliwsze zaklęcia, aby poznać istotę duchów, które go napastowały w Venta Quemada, ale usiłowania nasze pozostały bez skutku. Mniemamy, że stał się igraszką baalimów, nad którymi nie posiadamy żadnej władzy. Jednakże kraina Enocha jest rzeczywiście taka, jaką ją widział. Wszystko to jest dla nas niesłychanie ważne i zaklinam cię, abyś nam opowiedział własne twoje przygody. To mówiąc Rebeka usiadła na łóżku obok mnie, ale zdawała się zajęta jedynie tajemnicą, której wyjaśnienia żądała ode mnie. Wszelako wytrwałem w milczeniu i poprzestałem na oświadczeniu, że poprzysiągłem na honor nie wspominać przed nikim o tym, co widziałem. - Jak możesz jednak mniemać, senor Alfonsie - mówiła dalej Rebeka - ażeby słowo honoru dane dwom szatanom było obowiązujące? Dowiedzieliśmy się już, że są to dwa złe duchy niewieście, z których jeden zwie się Eminą, drugi zaś Zibeldą, wszelako nie możemy dotąd przeniknąć istoty tych szatanów, gdyż w naszej nauce, jak we wszystkich innych, nie można wszystkiego wiedzieć. Dałem znowu odmowną odpowiedź i prosiłem piękną dziewczynę, aby mi więcej o tym nie wspominała. Natenczas spojrzała na mnie z wyrazem nieopisanej łagodności i rzekła: - Jakże szczęśliwy jesteś, że możesz trzymać się zasad cnoty, które kierują wszystkimi twoimi uczynkami! Jakiej spokojnności sumienia możesz kosztować! Jakże nasz los różny jest od twojego! Chcieliśmy ujrzeć rzeczy niedostrzeżone dla śmiertelnego wzroku i zrozumieć to, czego umysł ludzki nie jest w stanie pojąć. Ja nie jestem stworzona do tych nadziemskich umiejętności; cóż mi przyjdzie po marnym panowaniu nad złymi duchami? Wolałabym stokroć bardziej panować nad sercem przywiązanego małżonka, ale mój ojciec tak chciał i muszę ulec memu przeznaczeniu. Przy tych słowach Rebeka dobyła chustki i otarła łzy, perłami spadające po jej pięknym obliczu, po czym dodała: - Senor Alfonsie, pozwól mi wrócić jutro o tej samej godzinie i jeszcze raz starać się przezwyciężyć twój upór, czyli, jak ty to nazywasz, niezłomne przywiązanie do twego słowa. Wkrótce słońce przejdzie w znak Panny, wtedy nie będzie już czasu i spełni się przeznaczenie. Na pożegnanie Rebeka ścisnęła mi rękę z wyrazem przyjaźni i zdawała się z przykrością wracać do swoich kabalistycznych zatrudnień. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie